conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fhearainn na hÉireann
|latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = Dtagann Lárnacha |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = largest city |language = |ethnic_groups = 96.6% 2.4% 1.2% Other |government_type = |leader_title1 = Phríomh Éireann |leader_name1 = Eachann |leader_title2 = Ceannaire Lárnach |leader_name2 = Donovan Byrne |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |area_rank = 20th |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 84,421 |area_sq_mi = 32,595 |percent_water = |population_estimate = 27,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 26,956,201 |population_census_year = 2012 |population_density = |population_densitymi² = |population_density_rank = |Gini = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |established_event4 = Phríomh Éireann Crowning |established_date4 = 31 October, 856 BC |established_event1 = Creation of Comhairle Náisiúnta |established_date1 = June 1st, 1911 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = very high |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld = |calling_code = |footnotes = }} The Realm of Ireland ( : Fhearainn na hÉireann), commonly refereed to as the Fhearainn, is a located on the island of located in the west of . It is the only remaining within the and serves as a testimony to the that once dominated Gaul, the Commonwealth of Britain and Westland. The Fhearainn claims all 'ethnic' , those living in Ireland and across the world in diaspora. Ireland is a with a and a elected Ceannaire Lárnach, whom acts much like a . Created initially with the crowning of the Phríomh Éireann in 856 BC, the Fhearainn developed around a monarchy that based itself heavily on and tradition. Creation of a highly established religion in central Ireland, created the primacy religious leadership of the Phríomh Éireann in 856 BC on .The Druidic priests anointed the child Brandubh on the and proclaimed him being from the a tribe that was seen as having supernatural powers and thus a god. The Clans of Éire grew from a mostly diverse pagan to a highly centralized religious community, which most historians seen that the purpose of the Druids was to anoint a Phríomh in hopes of bringing power to the religious clergy. On 776, the clans and chieftains wanting to seek favor from the now powerful clergy proclaimed absolute devotion to An Bealach known as "the way" and the Phríomh Éireann. While the clan still bickered and were divided, the clans bowed to the demands of Phríomh and would be able to expel any outside influence from Ireland and created a culture of isolationism, the became the center of the Irish world. Continuing its traditional state to the , Ireland remains as one of the last monarchies of . Its highly diverse economy was in the the late 1890's after a cultural movement within the nation demanded the Clergy to allow to expand. Highly developed techniques are practiced among the sector to keep the fertility of the land took hold in the early 1900's which allowed for a population boom. In the 1960's, the cheap labor of Ireland gave way to a strong sector and flourished into the 21st century as a beacon of industry. The Fhearainn is considered a which rejects both strict and strict . Etymology Fhearainn na hÉireann or the Realm of Ireland was created as a 'ethical realm' for the Celts after the Celtic Druids of Ireland tried to incorporate all those of Britain under the Phríomh and consolidate power to Ireland. While not proclaimed as a Kingdom, the head of state is seen as both a religious and political leader that guides the nation to its destiny; talks to the dead on Samhain and preforms the most sacred rituals of An Bealach. History Prehistoric Ireland See Also: Ireland was settled around 17,500 and 12,000 years ago by roaming from an unknown source from Europe. Closest in genetic relation would be the people of , whom have been theorized as being the source. Interestingly enough, those from both the Basque region and Ireland exhibit negative , disconnecting them from the majority of the world who are rhesus positive. In the neolithic era the rise of agriculture gave way to more freedom in time and the development of became prevalent. Such monuments became important to the religion of An Bealach and the development of the Celtic polytheistic system. Creation of An Bealach